The Morning After
by S.H.Nessa
Summary: Based on the BIOTA promo. Reaction fic. What happened the morning after, as told through a series of voicemails.


** So this is a reaction fic based on the promo for **_**Blame it on the Alcohol**_**. Basically, when I saw Rachel and Blaine kiss I got **_**really**_** upset. Once I calmed down and thought about it, I realized that in the episode Kurt probably won't react the way I did. I don't doubt that he'll be upset, but I think he'll probably hide it and handle the whole situation pretty well. I, however, flew off the handle over this, and was completely pissed on Kurt's behalf. So I just kind of spewed this out. It was just supposed to be like, therapeutic. For me, I mean.**

** Hopefully it makes sense. It's told through voicemails so I tried to make the situations as clear as possible. Enjoy!**

To Kurt, from Blaine:

Shaky breath. "Kurt, hey. Just wanted to say, sorry for last night. I haven't been that drunk in a while, and-" Pause. "Look, I don't remember what happened last night, but since you haven't answered _any_ of my calls, I'm guessing I did something bad." Long pause. "You know I would never hurt you on purpose, right?"

"Kurt, _please_ answer. This is like, the twentieth time I've called. And that isn't even an exaggeration." Pause. "Please- just call me back."

"I can't fix this if you don't tell me what I did."

"Kurt, please."

"So…" Awkward pause. "Mercedes just called me. She's pissed, and she told me why, and- now I get it. Look, Kurt- I don't even know what to say. I was _drunk_ ok? I didn't know what I was doing, I don't even remember it." Indignant huff. "Why are you so upset about this? There's no reason for you to be giving me the silent treatment right now."

"Ok, I'm sorry about that last one. I _do_ know why you're upset, I'm not an idiot. I'd be upset too. I just- I don't know how to fix this. Please- please call me."

To Kurt, from Finn:

"Kurt, answer your phone. Call me back. Please, dude." Pause. "Where are you? I can pick you up if you need me to. Just tell me where you are and I'll be there." Pause. Sigh. "Kurt, everyone's worried about you. You can't ignore our calls forever. Please come home. Or at least- call me back."

To Blaine, from Finn:

"Hey dude, just letting you know I'm super pissed at you right now, and once I know that Kurt's ok, I'm gonna have to hurt you." Pause. "I- I don't know where he is. Kurt's- missing, I guess. If you hear from him, please let me know? I don't wanna worry Burt until I _have_ to, but if no one hears from Kurt soon-" Pause. "You'd better fix this, dude."

To Kurt, from Rachel:

"Hey. Kurt. I- I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from right now, but- please, just- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

To Kurt, from Blaine:

"Kurt, I don't know what to do. I know I messed up. Please talk to me. I want to fix this."

"Kurt you're my best friend."

To Blaine, from Puck:

"You can't avoid me forever, asshole. Next time you see me, you're gonna wish you'd never been born."

"Maybe that was a little harsh. But I'm still gonna pound you the next time I see you."

"You don't hurt him and get away with it. You just don't."

To Blaine, from Santana:

"I don't care how hot you are, you're _really_ gonna regret this."

To Kurt, from Blaine:

"Your friends are all worried about you, Kurt. And you know I am, too. Please call someone. It doesn't have to be me- call Finn if you'd rather. Just call _someone_. Let us know you're ok."

"I can't take this anymore. Kurt, I don't know how else to say it. I'm sorry. I really am."

To Mercedes, from Finn:

"Hey, I still haven't heard from him. I've got Sam, Puck, and Quinn driving around town looking. You heard anything?"

To Mercedes, from Rachel:

"Don't tell me you're mad, too." Pause. "Of course you are. I get it. I know I messed up. This shouldn't have happened. I know that." Sigh. "Look, Kurt isn't answering my calls. And- I don't know what to do. You and Kurt are my closest friends and I- I don't want to lose either of you. Please- tell me how to fix this."

To Kurt, from Finn:

"If you don't call me back soon, I'm gonna have to tell Burt that _no one knows where you are_. Do you really want to do that to him? Call me, dude."

"Ok, I'm sorry, that was low. But Kurt- I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Tell me where you are. Please, I just want to help."

To Finn, from Sam:

"Hey, I found him. He's in his car, in the Lima Bean parking lot." Awkward pause. "Look you know I care about him and everything, and I'll stay with him until you get here, but it's you that he needs right now. And you know I don't deal with crying very well. So- please hurry. He needs you."

To Mercedes, from Finn:

"Hey, Sam found him. I'm on my way over, I'll call you once I know how he's doing, just- let everyone know, ok?"

Mass text from Mercedes:

SAM FOUND KURT. Finn's going to get him. Search over, THANK YOU everyone for helping.

To Sam, from Finn:

"Hey dude, I know you just left but can you come back? And bring someone with you? I'm gonna take Kurt home but I don't think he should drive so I need someone to bring his car back." Pause. "And, uh- thank you. For staying with Kurt, and- for finding him. Thanks."

To Santana, from Puck:

"So, update: Sam and I just left the Hudmel house. Kurt's home, Finn's with him. He looks like shit but he'll be ok. I called all the guys, we're gonna go have a _chat_ with Blaine. Thought you'd wanna help out. Call me and I can pick you up."

To Puck, from Mercedes:

"I heard from Quinn that you helped get Kurt home. First of all, thank you for that. But if I know you at all I'm guessing you're on your way to beat up Blaine? And ok, I'd like to get my hands on him, too. But Kurt- Kurt wouldn't want that. Kurt wouldn't want you hurting Blaine just for this. So just- stop and think about what you're doing."

"Dammit, answer your phone! Look, now that we know Kurt's ok, I think we should all take a day to calm down. We need to let Kurt deal with this. This is their thing, not ours. And I totally appreciate you wanting to kill on Kurt's behalf, I do. All I'm saying is that Kurt wouldn't want everyone involved. Not in this way."

To Mike, from Puck:

"So, killing Blaine is off. Mercedes talked me out of it. I know you're with Britt and Artie so let them know, and see if you can get a hold of Santana, she's not picking up right now."

To Blaine, from Kurt:

"We need to talk."


End file.
